pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu (TV series)
Pingu was a swiss stop-motion claymation, comedy, children's show created by Otmar Gutmann. The main character is a penguin called Pingu, who lives in the "South Pole" along with his family & friends. The show is produced by "Trickfilmstudio", later known as the "Pingu Filmstudio" in 1986-1998 and the "Pygos Group", and distributed by "HiT Entertainment" and "Hot Animation" since 2001. Some other characters are Mother, Father, Pinga & Grandfather. The show was created in 1984, and had 6 seasons altogether, but the show originally ran from 1986 to 1998 on SF DRS, and shown on BBC in 1991 in the United Kingdom, and carried on the seasons with two more (it was originally 4 seasons, but by request, 2 more seasons were created). Every episode would be about 5 minutes, and aired for 19 years, until the show finished in 2006. History The shows animators were Otmar Gutmann & "Harold Muecke" in 1984 and first aired in 194. The show first started with several short episodes. Before, Pingu's original name would of been "Hugo" when the several short episodes were made into a short film. Then the show made a pilot movie for Swiss TV, and was later on created into the official show. After "Carlo Bonomi" was fired, who did the voices for every penguin in the show, who had did the voices from season 1 - 4, the voice stars were "Marcello Magni" and "David Sant", who voiced until the end of the show. Pingu broadcasted on CBBC in 1991-2002 & on CBeebies in 2003-present & BBC 2 in the UK. Characters , Father, Mother, Robby the Seal, Pingu, Pinga.]] See also: List of Characters Main Characters The main characters who are in the the series are. * Pingu - Is the main character in the series. He makes an un-ordinary sound ("NOOT NOOT!") when he is angry or something else. He has a sister, grandfather, mother & father, and some friends aswell! He is about 5 years old, but usually acts younger. His best friend is Robby the Seal, and is always playing with him. He sometimes can be very naughty and sometimes he can sort things out about what he's done. * Pinga - Pinga is Pingu's sister. She was introduced in the episode "The New Arrival", and goes "nursery/kindergarten", and is only 3 years old, though at the beginning of her appearance, no more than 2 years old. * Mother - Is Pingu's & Pinga's mother (judging by her name) & wife of Father. She has no official name other than "Mother". In most episodes. She always gives Pingu & Pinga a cuddle to keep them safe. * Father - Is a Postman with her fiends in most episodes. His son Pingu likes to help him deliver the mail. * Robby the Seal - A young seal in the series. He is 7 years old and he plays with Pingu and always gives a fish to Pingu whatever he's going fishing and was introduced in the episode "Pingu Goes Fishing". * Grandfather - Pingu and Pinga's grandfather. He helps Pingu play his aacordion proberly by copying him. He was introduced in "Music Lessons". Secondary Characters * Pingi - Pingu's Girlfriend, introduced "Pingu's Admirer" and like it when Pingu greets her by kissing her flipper. * Pingo - Pingu's second best friend. He and Pingu sometimes can argue or do silly things or play good games or play skiing or sledging. * Bajoo - A young snowman the bear on the last series in the bajoo age 6. * Pingg - Pingu's third best friend and Pingo's best friend. * Pongi - Pingu's fourth best friend, who rarely was introduced in the episode "Ice Hockey. But, since in the episode "Pingu on the School Excursion", he wears glasses. Episodes Main Article: Episode Guide The show ran originally for 4 seasons from 1986 to 1998 on SF DRS. In 1998, there were 2 Pingu episodes made (one of them being "Pingu & the Doll") that never aired due to schedule problems. In 1999, they showed the 2 episodes with a Pingu marathon between commercials. Since Pingu is a children's television series many of the episodes have been censored before they reached UK Television. Some episodes were even banned completely from being shown. For a full list, see Pingu Censorship Seasons: * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Pingu in a Very Special Wedding! Category:Content